Hakufu Sonsaku
Background Hakufu Sonsaku (孫策伯符 Sonsaku Hakufu) is the main female protagonist of the series. She loves to fight and loves to take on stronger opponents. She was given intense martial arts training and was trained in tea ceremonies, and flower arrangements. She's the cousin of Koukin Shuuyu and the daughter of Goei. Soul History Sonsaku was born in 175 and died in 200. He was a furious fighter known as the Sho Haou of Kotoh, and succeeded his father Sonken, but in the end he died to Uktisu. Appearance Hakufu is a beautiful, girl, with ample cleavage. She has long, flowing beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, that goes down all the way to her back, which also covers her ears. Her hair also has bangs as well, most of which in the middle of her forehead, which covers up most of her forehead. Two strands of Hakufu's hair also stick out, on the top of her head. Hakufu is usually seen in her Nanyo academy uniform, female, which consists of a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater vest, with a white collared shirt underneath, white socks, and some brown loafers. Personality She's a stubborn girl with full energy, mostly when she hears that there is a strong opponent that she wants to fight. She is normally kind and warmhearted (the opposite of her mother Goei) but is given to extreme fits of bratiness when she doesn't get her way. She always pulls Koukin along on some adventure, usually exposing herself to him and others in some semi or full naughty way. Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Hakufu is first seen at her original house training, and then enjoying lunch with her mother, Goei, although this was interrupted by Hakufu who attempts to hit her own mother, but Goei uses a fish to block the attack. Hakufu then goes to school where she is made a laughing stock for not being as coordinated as the others. Hakufu had felt very deterred and thought she wasn't really being herself, until she saw two men boxing each other, which she gladly participated in, beating one of them in blow. Hakufu is then snuck up from behind by a man named Hannou, who she follow hoping to get a fight out of him. Hannou informs her of his stats, as well stating that she wasn't an E-rank fighter, since she doesn't have a migtama. Upon persuasion he still fights her using hidden blades in his rings, and although he was able to rip Hakufu's clothing, Hakufu was able to punch Hannou in the face. Hannou had gotten angry by her actions, since, to him, she seemed to have cheated by being far stronger then an E-ranked fighter. Hakufu is then seen sneaking into her house, where she is caught by her mother, who decides to give her the migtama she had worn when she was 15 years old, stating that Hakufu could no longer live there, and she must move to Tokyo. Hakufu is next seen at the gates of Nanyo Academy where she is able to beat up roughly 27 people, remembering her mother telling her to defeat 30 students, to make a lasting first impression, but her streak was then stopped by a B-ranked fighter name Gakushuu, who was able to defeat her, even after he gave her a free kick. Hakufu is then seen having lunch with her cousin, Koukin, where after eating, wanted to fight Gakushuu, knowing that her kick had weakened him, but she is stopped by her cousin. Hakufu is then taken back to her cousin's house where she rests. The Big four Arc Hakufu, after barely able to make it in on time to school, runs to her class, only to be met with Kannei who begins to attack her without giving a reason. Hakufu tries her best to fight back, but can ultimately do nothing do to the vast difference between her and him. As Kannei tries to go for another attack, Hakufu is saved by an unlikely ally, Shimei Ryomou. Kannei tries to fight Ryomou as well, but is swiftly taken out by her in one blow, she then turns her attention to Hakufu. Ryomou and Hakufu's battle begins, and Hakufu is quickly out classed in every way, as her opponent is far more skilled then even Kannei, not allowing Hakufu to hit her even once, she then throws her against a wall. Hakufu is still able to get up, and keeps fighting, making Ryomou have to use some more of her serious move set. Their fight is then interrupted by Saji, who makes Ryomou drop her guard long enough for Hakufu to hit her, knocking off the eye patch. This only made Ryomou mad, and caused her to use a chocking technique, that ultimately broke Hakufu's neck, but this seemed to not have any effect on Hakufu who was able to grab Ryomou and slam her head on the ground. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Arc Hakufu, after sneaking out of the house, is seen being flirted with by two men, when they are interrupted by a strange man screaming out basics. She watches as the strange man fights, a multitude of fighters, but steps in when on of the fighters tried using a knife, on the lone man. The two are able to scare off the fighters, and the strange man, after patching up the holes, made by the fight, introduces himself as Genjou Kakouton, of Kyosho Academy. He then rushes to leave, as the cops shows up, leaving behind his repair kit, which Hakufu takes, and is later found in Nanyo academy, using it to patch up the holes she made when she trained in there. Toutaku's Retaliation Arc Hakufu is next seen with Koukin training one of the most basic styles in fighting, and although Hakufu has just started, she has progressed rapidly. They are then seen about to fight multiple fighters, who are apparently from another school. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Hakufu is first introduced standing in front of Nanyo academy challenging any fighter she saw. Hakufu had beaten five fighters before she was confronted by Gakushuu who asked her to kick him. She had done so, but to no avail. Gakushuu then threw Hakufu across the ground and right into a storage house. Later, Hakufu is seen resting in the infirmary, asking Koukin for his bead since she lost hers, and was afraid what her mother might do to her if she found out that she had lost her bead. Just then Saji walks in revealing that he had taken it during her fight with the other students. Hakufu and Koukin then walk to Koukin's house where they find, to both of their surprise, Gouei, Hakufu's mother. Goei explains that Koukin father had asked her to do this, and make sure they didn't do anything since they were cousins. They then celebrated with a party and Hakufu and Koukin party so much that they were both knocked out. Hakufu is later seen running to school with Koukin when he accidentaly kicks a sacred bead. Koukin deduces that this was the work of Rakuyo high school explaining that Rakuyo has been beating a lot of schools lately forcing them to follow their rules and orders. Koukin then explains that there is an alliance going on amongst other schools to over throw them. Koukin and Hakufu are later seen running to the lunchroom, when they run into Shimei Ryomou. As Ryomou walks away Koukin explains how dangerous that women was, and even stated that she was far more dangerous then Gakushuu. Hakufu runs back to the gym after school, where she is confronted by Kannei of the big four. A battle ensues between the two and Hakufu is quickly outmatched by Kannei's obvious superior skill. Hakufu is soon on the ground with Kannei revealing his identity and saying "I am going to kill you Sonsaku." Sonsaku is promptly saved by Ryomou who beats Kannei with his own weapon. Hakufu then has to fight her savior, discovering the only reason Ryomou saved her was so that she could kill Hakufu herself. Hakufu and Ryomou begins to battle. Much to Ryomou's surprise, Hakufu gets better as the fight progresses. During the fight Saji is seen talking to Ryomou, and is then attacked by Hakufu who lands a clean hit. Ryomou becomes angry and chokes Hakufu out immediately. Hakufu then sees Koukin unconcious which awakens her dragon and gets her back on her feet ready to fight again, and beating Ryomou very easily in this new state. The next day, Hakufu is seen being very depressed over the fact that she was choked out by Ryomou. She then decides to leave to try and fix her broken heart. While wandering, Hakufu meets two guys who offer her lunch, who try to have their way with her, but she is saved by Ukitsu. The two then walk together until they find some fighters, fighting. Hakufu jumps down to help in the fight. They easily beat them. After this, Hakufu goes back to the locker room where she fought Kannei, and starts to repair the damage to the building. Koukin finds her sleeping here after searching for her all day. Hakufu is seen training, and screaming basics. Hakufu is then interrupted by her mother who asks who the coat she found belonged to and she tells her that it belonged to a guy named Kokoton. Hakufu calls Koukin, but the person who picks up is Hannou, Yoshu Private School's leader. Hakufu races to the location only to find Koukin knocked down by Taishiji. She gets angry at this and decided to fight Tashiji, even with the difference of skills being tremendous. She is quickly outmatched but does not care and keeps getting up to fight Taishiji once again, and eventually lands a very solid hit with a technique she had just learned that day. Hakufu still loses, but thanks him for the fight, and is carried away by Koukin. Hakufu goes to the hospital to visit Taishiji, but is then stopped by two guards who tell her that Taishiji spinal cord was injured in three places, stating that he will never be able to fight again. The guards then tells Hakufu that it was her fault that Taishiji was injured like this, stating that if she hadn't came he would have been okay. Hakufu is then seen challenging the entire Yoshu Private School, stating that she would never forgive someone who would betray their own members, to which Seirei Ryuyo responds that Tashiji was no member of his. Hakufu is then overpowered by the insurmountable numbers, and as she was about to be groped by Hannou she was then taken over by the spirit of her dragon, absolutely destroying all of the Yoshu fighters. Hakufu later returns to see Taishiji, and meets Koukin. She was disturbed by what she had done, and when she is told by Koukin that there will be a fighters tournament soon, she says she doesn't want to participate, but is then reenergized by Taishiji who raises a fist showing he was not through. She then goes swimming with Koukin, showing her typical lack of modesty by simply taking off her shirt and jumping into the river. Meanwhile, they are both spied on by two unknown fighters from Yoshuu Academy, who comment on what a joke Hakufu is, and can barely believe she defeated an entire school. Hakufu is then seen with Gakushuu and Koukin finding out when and where their first match will be. The latter are then seen facing their oppenents commenting how they are underestimating them with only two fighter. Gakushuu steps up to fight first, and is blind sided by the first Yoshu fighter, who easily defeats Gakushuu. Kannei then appears from nowhere, after Hakufu and Koukin take Gakushuu out of the place the fighters tournament was held, attacking both Hakufu and Koukin. Hakufu then gains Kannei's attention to protect Gakushuu. Kannei continues to chase Hakufu down an alley, and was able to hit Koukin, injuring his arm in the process. Hakufu then decides to fight The member of the big four, being able to defeat the latter within mere moments. Hakufu and Koukin then go to the battle grounds where Ryomou and Kan-u were fighting seeing Ryomou have the upper hand, as she was able to get Kan-u in a submission, but Kan-u was still able to pull out a win, and Hakufu decided to fight against her to. Hakufu Kan-u begin their showdown and was easily out matched, and had to go into her dragon state in hopes of keeping up with Kan-u, Hakufu was still beaten though and she was knocked unconscious. Hakufu is next seen getting ready to Kakouton, fist bumping him as a sign of respect. The match started and Kakouton kicked Hakufu's legs. Each attack Kakouton did was to her legs and no where else. Hakufu's inexperience and inability to adapt made it so she was unable to do anything and she eventually lost the match do to her legs being paralyzed from all those kicks. Hakufu then watches Ryomou fight, as she takes on and beats Kakouton, and looses to Kakuka. Hakufu then checks on Ryomou and is waved to by Sousou. Hakufu is next seen washing at the hot springs, famous to all fighters who need to wash their wounds, and is shocked to see Ryomou who is also at the hotsprings. Ryomou decides to leave as it was getting over crowded for her. Koukin explains to Hakufu that Ryomou was most likely there to sulk over her loss to Kakuka, to which Hakufu decides to cheer up. Hakufu finds Ryomou and tells her to come train under the waterfall, but they are quickly interrupted by Master Choko. Hakufu explains to Ryomou that Choko is the one who trained her in combat. Ryomou asks for a match with him to which he agrees. Ryomou is over powered quickly by Choko who tells Hakufu to come and fight him as well. With Ryomou finally understanding the meaning of her fate to serve Hakufu they were able to land a hit on Master Choko ultimately beating him. Hakufu and Ryomou then return to the hot springs happily reveling in the hot springs. Hakufu is then seen at her house, being given two tickets to the pool by Goei which she gladly accepts. Hakufu and Koukin go to the pool, and after a few moments of play Hakufu becomes hungry and makes Koukin get her some food. Hakufu being alone is then visited by the watermelon guy who asked if she wanted his watermelon, Hakufu gladly accepts, and he cuts it up into five pieces using only one finger. After some exchange of words he decides to leave being very vague and never revelaing his name, but his strength as he was able to split the table the watermelon had been sitting on into pieces. Ukitsu then approaches Hakufu stating that she wishes to challenge her to a fight, and as Hakufu was about to get ready to fight she falls down being injured by one of the watermelon guy's attacks Hakufu is then carried back to Goei's house, and after a good rest, Goei decides to tell Hakufu that she has to go to the man who did this to her, and get him to undo it. Hakufu decides to go on her own but was soon caught up to by Ryomou, who offers to fight along side her. The latter then goes to Rokuyou and confront Toutaku who quickly gains the upper hand, after grabbing and strangling Ryomou. Toutaku then forces Hakufu to agree to fight Ryofu. Having no choice in the matter she agrees, and gets ready to Ryofu. Although initially being outmatched by Ryofu, Hakufu's dragon was able to over come Ryofu's power and was able to beat Ryofu. Toutaku was dying, do to Ryofu's ploy to get Toutaku in a technique that was able to kill both the user and the person used on, and told Hakufu to watch out for Genpou Saji other wise known as Shishi Ouin. Hakufu then wakes up fully healed being told, by Goei, that Saji had Koukin and Gakushuu, and with the help of Ryomou they decide to rescue them. Hakufu is quickly out matched by Saji who forces her into the dragon state, in which he hoped to control, using his fate's power. Saji quickly realizes that it was actually Toutaku who was in control. Hakufu fights to regain control, and it is only do to Ukitsu's presence that Hakufu is able to regain control of herself ultimately killing Toutaku and his soul. Hakufu then recovers from her match and goes to the grounds where she will fight Ukitsu. Hakufu tells Koukin not to worry. Hakufu and Ukitsu's match begins and Ukitsu is able to easily over power her. With Hakufu's life in danger the dragon possess her once again and Hakufu is able to fight, and defeat Ukitsu with relative quickness. Hakufu was about to kill Ukitsu, but Koukin was able to snap her out of her possession and was able to regain control. She then claims she didn't care about her fate and that she only wanted to, and she throws her sacred bead onto the ground. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Hakufu is first seen at her house, where she is attacked by the newly acquired fighters, from Kyosho. Hakufu, Koukin, and Goei, were able to defeat them, and were then met with Kakouton, who tells them of why Kyosho is attacking Nanyo, stating that one of Nanyo's fighters, Kannei, had attacked their friend Kakuka. Hakufu is next seen, beside a bed ridden Ryomou, in her own house, angered at the situation bestowed upon her, as Ryomou was barely clinging to life when they found her. Hakufu's own dragon begins to take over, and before it fully does, Goei chops the back of her neck stoping the transformation. Hakufu then sneaks off to Kyosho, wanting to face Sousou hoping to end this fight between the two, but is instead met with Kan-u, who fights her in place of Sousou. Kan-u is able to best Hakufu, easily in speed, skill, and strength, but Hakufu is able to continue as she is able to awaken her dragon, being able to fight on the same level. Their fight is then interrupted by Sousou, who is able to decimate Hakufu with one shot, ultimately defeating even a possessed Hakufu. Hakufu is next seen waking up in a cave, by her old master Chouko, who awakens her dragon, on purpose, trying to help tame it. Chouko is able to defeat Hakufu, and allows Ukitsu to fight Hakufu, as she was the only one who could help tame Hakufu's dragon now. While Ukitsu fights Hakufu on the outside, Hakufu thinks back to her town, and school, where she eventually meets her father, who tells her not to give up yet as it was not her time yet. Her dragon is then seen going off to the battle of Red cliffs. Hakufu appears at the Battle of Red Cliffs, where she confronts, a fully demonized Sousou, being able to best him in the fight, having full control of her dragon. Sousou, desperately tries to attack Gentoku, seeing that he could not defeat Hakufu, but is unsuccessful as Gentoku was also able to gain control of her dragon, and with the combined efforts of both the thunder, and water dragon, as well as the Dragon Jade, Hakufu and Gentoku were able to defeat him once and for all. Hakufu is later seen working at a dinner, with Ryomou, hoping to gain enough money, to travel around the world and fight all sorts of other fighters. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Hakufu takes a bath and gets scared by a caterpillar, which leaves Koukin embarrassed to see her nude as usual. Later when Kanu tries to hit on Gentoku, first by having the latter feed her, but instead Hakufu eats it, which angers Kanu, and then Hakufu spills something on Gentoku's uniform which prompts Hakufu to strip her and clean her. A furious Kanu attacks Hakufu, but their dispute is interrupted by a girl named Chubou Sonken. Hakufu decides to get Chubou acquainted with her friends, but then they find Ryofu Hosen whom Hakufu does not recognize. After Ryofu, Chubou and Hakufu enjoy themselves, Ryomou finds them and is shocked to see Ryofu. Later Hakufu learns that Gentoku has been possessed by Genpou and she possessed Ekitoku and Chouun as well as attempting to possess Koumei. She heads to Seito with Gakushuu and the two fight Ekitoku and Chouun. The duo win and ask what happened claiming that the reason for the outbreak was Genpou. Hakufu then finds Genpou in an alley suffering from heat exhaustion. She takes Genpou home, only for her to leave. Later Hakufu finds Ryofu and follows her, only to find Genpou again who claims that Hakufu is the only person who was ever nice to her. Genpou kisses Hakufu and as a result Hakufu is possessed, but thanks to Chubou, Hakufu returns to normal and her Chubou and Koukin head to Rakuyo to find the girl along with Kakouton. Ryomou soon joins afterwards and Hakufu and Ryomou battle Genpou successfully beating her. Genpou is then accepted, but later on her and Chubou leave. Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Hakufu is first seen running into a group of thugs attempting to kill Gentoku and Bachou Mouki. Hakufu claims she got separated from Koukin while shopping and proceeds to ask about Kanu, whom she impersonates. The thugs decide to attack Hakufu, but she wards them off and saves Gentoku. Impressed by her skills, Mouki begs Hakufu to be her teacher. Hakufu gives her a qualifying test, which is to defeat Gakushuu. Mouki punches Gakushuu who fakes being defeated. Hakufu at first takes advantage of Mouki, not knowing how to teach a student, but then decides to teach her for real. After hearing about a big fighters tournament, Hakufu wishes to go, but falls asleep on her bus and ends up going in circles, missing her boat much to her dejection. In lieu of her time without Koukin, Hakufu visits Chubou and Genpou. During their stay Hakufu and Genpou go skinny dipping, then Hakufu strips Chubou and pulls her in, as well as showing her ability to control water. Later during a picnic she noticed Sousou watching her. Sousou informs Hakufu that the fighters tournament was a trap and her friends are in trouble. Hakufu and Gakushuu then go to Seito to see if Gentoku is okay, only to witness the sight of Gentoku turning to stone as a result of being unable to cooperate with her dragon. Hakufu, Gakushuu, Koumei, Hakugen and Chouun take a boat and decide to help their friends after Kakouton gives Hakufu a sword. After getting separated from the group once docked on the island, she reunites with Mouki and the two end up fighting a snake. After being beaten back initially, the two eventually get the better of the snake and move forward. Trivia * Hakufu's measurements are B 93 / W 56 / H 88 * Hakufu has been known to be called Booby bombs, only for the fact that her breasts are so ample. * Hakufu bears much resemblance in personality to Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. **Both are protagonists. **Both have large appetites. **Both often act childishly. **Both call other characters in their anime by odd names. **Both are leaders. **Both have never killed a character they've fought. **Both have unknowingly avoided danger at least once. *Hakufu dislikes being called "stupid" and will normally berate anyone who calls her stupid. *She has the ability to perfectly replicate any attack or move after only seeing it once. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Nanyo Academy